Magic Words
by quiveringbunny
Summary: An up-and-coming Vegas illusionist with a non-existent love life is encouraged to amp up the sex appeal in her act, but the magic really happens when she flirts with a handsome businessman from out of town. Olicity AU. Rated M for later chapters. I don't own Arrow, obviously. Just borrowing the meat suits and the attitudes.
1. Chapter 1

_Presto_ was crowded today, Felicity Smoak noted the numerous men and women angling for attention at the bar of the bustling lounge, desperately filling whatever seating was available around the opulently appointed space. She knew this room well, having spent time there nearly every afternoon for the past several months.

It could be a little much sometimes, forcing herself to observe the couples on holiday, how they exchanged glances and touches like no one else was in the room. A part of her was desperate for that. It had been too long since she'd met a man who performed the kind of alchemy that stole her breath, one whose kisses transformed her solid being into something floaty and transparent. She knew for certain that she wouldn't be meeting that kind of man here in the hotel bar of The Merlyn casino.

The bartenders winked at her and the waitresses gave her knowing glances as she slowly moved around the room with a club soda in her hand. When she spotted a sizeable klatch of businessmen laughing and drinking beers, she adjusted the lines of her long-sleeved black wrap dress and, in her mother's terminology, "turned on the sparkle" before approaching the group.

Felicity zeroed in on the middle-aged man in the gray suit first. She had a lot of practice now identifying who was the pack leader and this one seemed to be the focus of the group's attention. Felicity adopted a tone that was both sweet and confident as she chatted up the gentleman. She flirted, a combination of awkward humor and guileless charm.

"My name is Felicity. What's your name, sir?" Felicity smiled warmly.

"Randall."

"Randall. Not Randy?" she remarked as she quite nonchalantly produced a deck of shiny playing cards. "I find that hard to believe. You kind of have a Sean Connery thing going." She winked through her dark frames and he may have blushed a little in the dim light.

"Now, how long have you been in accounting?" The group responded with chuckles and a few gasps.

"Is it that obvious?" Randall adopted a hangdog expression. Felicity shook her head, making her ponytail dance behind her. There was an accounting conference in town this weekend. It wasn't a stretch.

No one expected the petite blond to start doing magic tricks there, so close up, but that is exactly what Felicity began to do. They were good too, each one a little more complicated and impressive than the last.

"You are very good, Miss," Randall exclaimed as she impressed him once again.

"Felicity. Thank you, Randall. Has your group planned any evening entertainment yet? I hope you all will consider taking in my show tonight. It's called Smoak/Fire and it's in the Platinum Room here at the casino." This was her boots-on-the-ground approach to marketing – showing off for the customers around the property for an hour or two in an effort to goose ticket sales for her magic show.

She was running out of ideas – not for illusions – she had the most innovative show on the Strip. But getting people to show up was a real challenge. So she was digging out the old school magic to hook people in, one on one.

"Hey guys, do we know what we're supposed to be doing tonight?" The men started shrugging and someone put his drink down to dig into his pocket for an itinerary.

"Is she available?" one of the drunker guys said a little too loudly. Felicity winced. Sadly, she was, but not for a random inebriant in Presto.

"We'll see, Sweetheart," Randall, slightly embarrassed by his friend, turned back toward Felicity with an element of warmth in his voice. She smiled feebly.

3

An hour later, everything on Las Vegas Blvd. seemed to be shimmering with July heat. But from Felicity's side of a panoramic window high above the Strip, the air was frosty and thinner than normal, humming through the ventilation systems in the big hallways. That was Vegas. A little bit surreal.

So was her current situation. She felt like she had been summoned to the Principal's office. Or at least this is what she imagined that felt like because she had been a straight-A, perfect student and had never actually been summoned to the Principal's Office, except for the time she won a National Merit Scholar Award.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the Principal's office; this was her boss's office. And technically speaking, it was her boss's boss's boss's office. She had only met Malcolm Merlyn, the billionaire businessman and CEO of the Merlyn hospitality chain a handful of times, in passing. And now the man had apparently summoned her to his palatial office in the Merlyn Casino to fire her. She was convinced. Her brain was on a dizzying loop, cataloging all of the things she would need to do once she was out of work, only interrupted by...

"You may go in," Merlyn's leggy EA, who looked more like a model than an office worker, growled with a Russian accent.

Felicity nodded, straightened her posture, and then proceeded through an enormous wooden door. Merlyn's corner office was all Malcolm Merlyn. Sleek, modern and clad in black leather. Malcolm Merlyn rose, standing behind his desk looking very much the hip entrepreneur in a black button down shirt and matching trousers. Behind him, a wall of monitors displayed views of activities taking place around the property. Two walls of the room were floor to ceiling windows much like the ones in the waiting area outside, but they were tinted to diminish the bleach of sunlight coming through.

"Ah, Miss Smoak," the middle-aged man with the perfect haircut and boyish smile moved around the furniture to greet her with a hand shake and a light kiss to her cheek. The act described him perfectly – part no-nonsense businessman, part cosmopolitan jet-setter. "You are looking very beautiful today."

"Thank you, Mister Merlyn," Felicity felt relief as he started moving away. "You're still doing the tall, dark and handsome thing." Realizing the words had actually left her mouth, she snapped it closed and hoped the damage was minimal. It was.

"Why, thank you, Miss Smoak. Please have a seat." The edges of Malcolm's lips tilted up as he gestured to the guest chair in front of his desk, while sleekly returning to his seat.

Felicity lowered herself into the modified wingback, carefully crossing her legs and leaning forward. She clasped her hands together to keep from fidgeting, but it might have looked a little like she was praying.

"So, I won't beat around the bush here." He demanded eye contact as he spoke in an official tone. "There are a couple of matters we need to discuss today. You know that I am a dedicated supporter of new talent and that magic is a particular passion of mine. I believe in promoting innovative artists who are reinventing the medium. That is why we have had you here for the past three months."

Felicity nodded. "It is a great opportunity, Mister Merlyn, and I hope you know how seriously I appreciate it."

"Everyone sees how hard you work and what you are doing every night is exceptional work. The way you blend technology with magic is so exciting and really impressive. But –"

As Malcolm's pause hung in the air, Felicity finished his sentence with an internal monologue of doom and unemployment.

"But," she sighed.

"But, I _am_ concerned about the attendance issues. On one hand, I'm a business man and I need to consider the bottom line when it comes to soft ticket sales. But at the same time, I am just as concerned that you are not being seen, Miss Smoak. That's just wrong. Everyone in Vegas should be talking about your show."

Felicity listened intently, grateful that she had not been fired. Yet.

"I have been talking to pros, people who know Vegas entertainment, about the act and they tell me two things are holding you back."

Felicity tried to sit up straight and guard her emotions. Like anyone, she hated to hear negative feedback, but she knew it was important to listen.

"First, you should consider connecting more with the audience…like you do at Presto."

Felicity's eyes grew wide. She hadn't expected the head of the casino to know how she spent her afternoons. She certainly didn't anticipate that he would make suggestions on her act.

"Yes, I know about those little performances." Malcolm smirked, ever so slightly. "Word gets around. And it's good. Due to the technological nature of your show, Miss Smoak, I am concerned that you have lost the human element. In the end, the show isn't just about illusions, it's about you. Your unique personality. Let that come through. People will love you if they get to know the real you, mixed in with all of the high-tech."

"Yes, Sir. I can see how that might make a difference. I can do that." The tech genius started gesturing emphatically with her hands, which was the last thing she wanted to do. She felt a babble coming on and shut down deliberately before her mouth got away from her.

"The other suggestion I have for you is this." He paused a moment, pursing his lips and choosing his words carefully. "We are both adults here. As is the audience at The Merlyn. We try to cater to a sophisticated clientele here. Back when I first saw your act in Atlantic City, you were working with that partner…"

"Cooper," Felicity gritted out. She knew she was making an angry face right now but she couldn't help it. Memories of him, his betrayal and subsequent arrest, still troubled her at times.

"Right. And I know how things turned out there. Good riddance to him." Merlyn made eye contact with her in an assuring manner. "But there was something to your act then, a kind of chemistry and sexy quality that was, frankly, quite engaging."

Now, while Felicity couldn't help but agree with his assessment, she was worried about what his next words would be.

"Sex is fun, _Felicity_." Merlyn almost never used her first name, so it rung in her ears. He continued, "And people come to our casino to have a good time and indulge in a bit of fantasy. The illusions you are doing with technology are amazing, but not everyone will respond to that alone. Now, I'm not going to suggest you don a bustier and fishnet stockings, Miss Smoak, although I think you could definitely pull that off."

Felicity quirked an eyebrow at her boss. He caught it and leaned toward her, adopting a soft tone.

"I am simply saying that you might consider ways to interject a bit more heat into your act. You are whip smart and a first class flirt when you are in Presto. Try to convey that delightful side of your personality to a larger audience. I think you might be surprised by the result."

"I don't know, Mister Merlyn. I…I will definitely think about what you are saying and see how I might incorporate some changes."

"Good. Good. That's the reaction I hoped you would have. Now, here's that related matter I mentioned earlier." Merlyn got up and began pacing in the cleared area of the room, showing the first sign of anxiety that Felicity had ever witnessed in him.

"This isn't public knowledge, but I am looking to open a new casino in Starling City. Things are looking rather good, but approval isn't guaranteed. There will be investors visiting from Starling next weekend to see if a Merlyn Group hospitality property is a good fit for them.

Merlyn moved toward Felicity, which compelled her to stand. "This is very important to me, Miss Smoak. We will arrange to have them attend your show and it would mean a lot to me if you could…wow them. Can you do that for me?"

Felicity smiled and extended her hand, which he grasped in both of his. "Yes, Sir. I can do that."

Moments later, Felicity was riding the elevator down from the corporate tower, her forehead leaning against a cool chrome wall. A chrome wall in the damn elevator. She had to admit it. Everything about The Merlyn exuded a sensuous quality, from the color palette to the range of materials used for decoration. The textures screamed touch me and the lighting was moody and romantic.

And then there was Felicity Smoak. While the _Nerd Next Door persona_ was her, it wasn't all of her. Being the smartest person in the room, it was easy to cleave to that identity to create barriers and separate herself from…entanglements. She hated to admit that Malcolm Merlyn was right. She had been playing things too safe in life and in her act. And that wasn't what magic was about.

The sudden case of nerves that threatened to derail the part of her brain normally dedicated to problem-solving passed. She was no quitter. She had already reinvented herself a couple of times – first as a Goth at MIT and then a superwoman with a pocket protector in her early days in magic. Now that the business with Cooper was far behind her, it was time become something new...someone new.


	2. Chapter 2

Charged. That's how the air in the Platinum Room felt. Felicity drew on the energy of the expectant audience as she adjusted her pencil skirt, pink blouse and glasses one last time, from the wings. She tapped her impossibly high-heeled black pump shoe. Tonight she would be trying out a few new elements in the act. One of the best things about being so digital in her approach was that changes could take place on the fly. Things also might not go to plan. She accepted this. But she needed to try in order to succeed and figured that any mistakes would be ones that went unnoticed by viewers.

It was a big theatre, decked out as a classic Vegas lounge. The tiered booths, upholstered in grey leather were partially filled, reminding Felicity that she needed to fill the space more. Hopefully, after tonight, things would begin to change.

The first change to the act centered around a bit she always wanted to do around cell phones. Using some of her considerable skills, she hacked into the text messaging function of a mobile phone in the room, even though there were instructions at the beginning of the show to turn off cell phones. Her Stage Director, Jimmy, was in charge of the setup, choosing an unsuspecting audience member each night. Earlier in the evening, Felicity had informed him of Merlyn's directive and her desire to spice things up. He was to choose a promising participant for the new approach.

Felicity met Jimmy years earlier, through her mother, of all people. Donna Smoak lived in Vegas all her life and had many friends who worked in the entertainment business. When her daughter was offered a show, she had immediately recommended the man, who was now Felicity's best friend and professional support system. He was a treasure – exceedingly knowledgeable about stagecraft, surprisingly adept at advanced technology, and completely devoted to getting Felicity laid.

Jimmy had recently fallen for Felicity's costumer, Dave, and now he wanted everyone, everywhere, to be in love or at least exceedingly satisfied. In theory, Felicity was not averse to the notion of a hot dinner date that perhaps led to breakfast in bed. No, she was not. But following the demolition of her relationship with Cooper, no one had piqued her interest. Jimmy still kept trying.

Her assistants, Ronnie and Caitlyn, lurked behind her, stretching and adjusting their costumes. Ronnie was a pyrotechnics expert who also happened to have a hell of a sixpack and a decent sense of rhythm, so Felicity had paired him up with the winsome brunette with the dance background. The two assisted her with various illusions and provided necessary distraction and time filler onstage during set ups.

Felicity noted over the past month that the two had been arriving to the theatre together, holding hands, with Ronnie carrying Caitlyn's duffle bag. Apparently, Felicity had a way with chemistry as well as computer science. She was happy for them and Jimmy was positively ecstatic about it, but occasionally the romantic tension in the air had been a little stifling for her. Tonight, the pair's roles would be adjusted subtly, adding a bit more sensuality to their movements together – which she knew they would take to just fine.

The house lights dimmed and Felicity ran through all of the show in her head. As the beginning of Ellie Goulding's "Burn," started pulsing on the stage, Felicity conjured up her best smile strode out onto the stage.

The mix of live pyrotechnics with the images projected on the screen behind her made for an exciting opening that engaged the audience. Felicity loved mixing technology with real elements. She hoped that viewers did too. It was one of the things that set her act apart. Being a female magician, Felicity had to forge her own path much of the time. In her brain, she always thought, "witty first, pretty second," making sure that her work was clever while also being aesthetically beautiful.

Nearing the middle of the first act, Felicity completed an involved sequence where computer codes were transformed into fireflies on the large background screen and small drone fireflies flitted around the auditorium. As the modest-sized audience applauded, she moved to the wings to confer with Jimmy, as she always did. She wanted reassurance that her next bit was ready. The husky man with the tough jaw and smiling eyes grabbed her shoulders and massaged them for a moment like he was a trainer at a prize fight and she was Rocky.

"Doing great, Einstein." He leaned into her ear. "Wait 'til you see what I've got for you. Oh, the magical babies you could make!"

Felicity rolled her eyes. No time to argue. She had to get back to center stage.

The room settled into almost quiet, save for the normal sounds of people sitting and drinking. Then, there was a rather loud ringtone. It wasn't a ring though. It was Avicii's "Touch Me." Felicity winced quietly because the song was usually some silly like "Who Let the Dogs Out?" but apparently Jimmy had either taken the instruction to ramp up the heat a little too far or he was intent on playing matchmaker. Felicity homed in on the music and scanned the room for the culprit. Then, on the second level of seating, she spotted him – a surprised business man in a white shirt and loosened tie fumbling to get his phone out of his jacket pocket. At this point, audience members were staring and Felicity was chuckling internally. Poor sap. He was part of the show now.

Then the man looked up at her with desperation in his eyes. His cornflower blue eyes. They were just a single aspect of an exquisitely chiseled face. Felicity's breath hitched. Nice work, Jimmy. She forced herself to focus on the business at hand. Time to flirt with the perfect stranger. Ha. That's what that term meant because he was a stranger and so far, he was kind of perfect.

By this point, the gentleman's pretty face was filled with anxiety. Felicity descended the stage and walked toward the second tier, followed by a spotlight. As she drew closer, the man's expression changed. There was recognition. He realized that something was going on that was beyond his control and moved toward the edge of his booth, where he was seated alone. The rest of the audience seemed to clue into this being a part of the show as well and there was some random clapping.

As Felicity drew closer to the Beautiful Man, which was the name her brain had randomly given him, she saw his expression change to one of intrigue. Perhaps appreciation. Felicity's breathing slowed down as she took the last few steps toward him. She was acutely aware of her body and moved deliberately to the beat of the music, trying to appear lithe, graceful and yes, a little sexy.

From the look on Beautiful Man's face, she was doing a solid job with the sexy walk – right up until her impossibly high-heeled pump got caught in the carpet and she vaulted forward. Things went in slow motion then as she saw him realize that she was hurtling through the air.

In her mind, Felicity recalled her mother's saying about something falling "ass over tea kettle" and at this moment her ass was definitely overwhelming her tea kettle. But, to her surprise, the stranger moved even faster. Suddenly, she wasn't flying any longer. She was in his arms. And they were very nice.

It took a moment for Felicity to comprehend what had happened. She then looked up into the man's eyes, which conveyed both his surprise and relief at having caught her in time. Without thinking, Felicity banded her arms around his neck. She continued to stare. Up close he was even better looking and his eyes were doing things to her. Damn that Jimmy.

"Hi," she blurted out. Felicity was acutely aware of the man now – his warmth, the stubble on his chin that should have made him less attractive, but instead made him look a little roguish and definitely still amazing.

"Hi," he responded in a deep tone, like thunder from a few miles away on a summer evening, but his eyes were less serious now. He actually looked amused. There were titters in the audience.

"Wow, you are really strong. You must have big muscles. Really big."

"Thank you." Beautiful Man nodded to her and then waited a beat. Felicity just looked up at him, seeming to forget the audience was even in the room. The spectators were laughing now and Beautiful Man seemed to realize how comical things had turned. "My, um, phone is still ringing. I think you might have something to do with that."

"Yes. Yes I do. I'm Felicity Smoak."

"I am aware of that. I should probably put you down now."

"Oh," she whined quietly as Beautiful Man lowered her to the ground so she could stand on her own. Even when she was standing upright, she kept her hand on his solid forearm like it was magnetized there. Then she looked around and saw a couple nearby grinning at her. This was enough to rouse her from her current state. Suddenly, she shook herself into the moment and returned to the program. "Sorry about that! I don't usually fall for a member of the audience."

The people in the gallery laughed and a smirk crossed the man's face. Felicity finally let go of him. She pressed her lips together with a flash of worry before breaking out a grin. Yeah, she was kind of flirting now. She wasn't sure how this was happening because while she could handle an 8 on a good day, this guy was exponentially beyond 10.

"You know, I love that song, but …abracadabra," she said matter-of-factly while waving her hand. And the ringing stopped. The silence was so welcome, the audience burst into hearty applause while relief spread over the man's face.

"Hmm. Could I see what was causing that?" she asked, reaching out for the offending mobile.

The man handed it to her. "I have some idea what might have been causing it."

Felicity stared at the phone for a moment. "Cats? Really?" She lifted the screen up and revealed it was displaying full kittens tumbling around each other, which she promptly showed to the audience members nearby her. Simultaneously, the image was also displayed on the large screen on stage. The room erupted in laughter. "You seem more like a dog person," she continued, dryly. "See?"

This was one of Felicity's favorite bits. Hackers with bad intentions could do damage, for sure, but these little games she perfected in college that enabled her to play with phones located inside the Platinum Room were entertaining. Jimmy executed them perfectly from backstage. Later she could remind the audience to sure up their passwords, but for now she could have some fun.

Felicity held the phone up and suddenly there was a long-eared hound howling into the sky. Felicity made a pouty face at the Beautiful Man, who stood back and crossed his sizeable arms against his ample chest. Whoa, that was impressive. He didn't look angry. He just shook his head, set his gaze on her and waited for the bit to be over. He might have been a little amused.

When the mournful cries of the dog finished, Felicity looked back at the man sheepishly. "Sorry about that. All better now."

The man reached out for the phone, but Felicity pulled it back again.

"Wait. Do you think we should take a selfie? I mean, if you want. You're sort of…wow and... You did save me from a very embarrassing face plant. And I will stop talking now." She smiled her most charming smile as he quirked his beautiful eyebrow at her and nodded.

"I would have hated to see something happen to that face," the man responded, deploying his voice again to great effect (if you asked Felicity's tingling tummy).

The audience "woo-ed." Felicity bit her lip and moved closer to the Beautiful Man. She turned around and angled the phone to get them both in frame. Suddenly, he was flush up against her back, warm and solid. His action stole her breath momentarily, but she managed to retain her composure.

The audience wasn't seeing the two of them on the screen now. They were watching a dog and a cat snuggling in front of a camera, selfie-style. There was more laughter in the house. Meanwhile, the man angled his head down towards her neck.

"How's this?" he murmured. Murmuring was dangerous. It reverberated through her ears and down to somewhere in the vicinity of her Fleur of England panties (part of an indulgent spending spree on her last birthday, deployed tonight to boost her confidence).

"Would you mind helping me with an illusion a bit later?" Felicity spoke nervously and at a level so quiet only he could hear.

"That depends," the Beautiful Man whispered in her ear. "Could I buy you a drink, Miss Smoak?"

"Kind of busy right now," she let a tiny smile tug at the corners of her lips.

Felicity felt Beautiful Man's beautiful hand lightly touch down on her hip. And while the hand didn't stray further, she was definitely moved. Heat radiated from that place and she felt the pilot light inside her shift to medium-high heat.

"I'm – I'm not sure about that." Felicity noted that the response from the crowd was beginning to wane. She needed to wrap things up. With a painted on smile, she burbled, "I don't know you."

The man's eyes flashed and he leaned close again. "My name is Oliver."


	3. Chapter 3

Most of the second half of Felicity's show could be considered autobiographic. It opened with silhouettes on the screen telling the story of a little girl who liked computers and puzzles. It was the origin story of a nerd.

Eventually, the story evolved to the point where rectangular boxes that looked like giant computer parts were assembled on the stage by Caitlyn and Ronnie. The boxes featured glowing numbers and the heart of the bit was solving the numbers in order to get the boxes to fit together as a large stack. Her voice over had hit all of the major points in her life up until she came to start a show in Vegas. By this point, the boxes were assembled and then opened to reveal Felicity. She was dressed in black yoga pants and a black blouse. The audience clapped enthusiastically.

The next section of the show was all about how Felicity discovered magic in her youth, how her mother had brought her to the casinos where she worked and, as a young girl, was able to see some of the best magicians in the world. She would wait at the stage door and get autographs and eventually, tips, as she began attempting her own small illusions. She loved the way that performing magic made her feel – creative and powerful. Felicity showed the audience her first trick, interacting with the video screen and suddenly being surrounded by the images of all of the famous magicians who inspired her.

Next, Felicity talked about integrating her own style with magic. She began an illusion that started with comic book panels on the screen. She talked about how, in addition to wanting to be a magician growing up, she wanted to be superhero. Felicity also admitted that while other little girls had crushes on TV actors and musicians, she only had eyes for comic book heroes. As much as she liked the ones with special powers, she was particularly keen on the men who simply tried hard to help people. She digitally projected panels on the stage that she walked through and interacted with holograms of Ironman, Batman and the Green Arrow. There were ooh's and ah's in the audience. At the end of this sequence of illusions, she had the opportunity to introduce her first "partner in crime." His name was Antonio Bunderas. The audience laughed at the image of the rabbit wearing a Zorro mask.

She feted Antonio as one of the greatest magic rabbits who ever lived and possibly the friskiest. Yes, every real magician should have a rabbit, she believed. It was a way to connect to the tradition of magic and to make sure that no matter what, you always had a friend on stage. Unfortunately, Antonio was gone now, but he made sure Felicity wouldn't be alone after sharing a wild night with David Blaine's fuzzy assistant, Jessica. There were funny comic-style panels projected depicting the shock and horror on the older magician's face when he realized that his perfect white bunny had been knocked up by her rabbit. She produced an image of Antonio sporting smug expression. In the end, Felicity explained, she was presented with one of the sons of the illicit union. At this point, Felicity introduced Obi Bun Kenobi with a Star Wars theme and great flourish.

Since house lights were dark and she was fairly occupied on stage, Felicity had little opportunity to search the audience again to see Oliver. So, now that it was time step to the edge of the stage to set up her final sequence of illusions, she hoped he would still be there. Obi was curled in her arm, looking at the audience, fairly expressionless. That afternoon she had decided to change the tone of the trick a little. It was about her final transformation into a magician.

"Now, look at me? Hardly dressed appropriately for a magician with a big Vegas show, right? I think that whole cell phone thing earlier distracted me. Well, it's a good thing we have a time machine, right, Obi?" She hoisted her rabbit up and nuzzled his nose against hers. "You know, I think we should bring someone else with us," she announced. She looked over at Jimmy, who tapped the side of his nose like he was in The Sting. A moment later, a spotlight danced across the room and landed on Oliver, who looked stunned. Felicity's breath caught, seeing him again.

"Yes, you…Oliver," she purred from the stage, hoping she didn't sound drunk. "Would you mind assisting us?"

The Beautiful Man appeared intrigued, but also unsure as he lowered his drink to his table, shifting in his seat. Eyes in the room were on him. Hard. He certainly dared not hold up the show again.

"I promise Obi won't bite," she grinned at the audience. "Of course, that just leaves me." She stroked the bunny's ears and smiled broadly. Felicity was adorable.

There was hardly a beat before Oliver was slinging his crumpled napkin into the booth and standing. He moved the aisle and descended the stairs. Felicity's breath hitched again. Her smile persisted as she reached out to Oliver when he reached the stage.

She wasn't prepared for the way she felt when her skin made contact with his. Oliver's hand was so warm and it enveloped hers in gentle strength. Felicity was afraid to look at him, concerned that his face might reduce her to babbling in front of the crowd. So, she tugged him center stage where Ronnie and Caitlyn arranged a large narrow box that resembled the Tardis from Doctor Who.

Felicity stopped them in front of the box.

"Everyone, first let's thank Oliver here for helping me." The crowd clapped. "Now, Oliver, please meet Obi Bun Kenobi." She hoisted the bunny up to Oliver's face. He stared into the rabbit's eyes, not quite knowing what else he should do. The rabbit stared back and since it didn't blink, Oliver would lose any contest. The audience laughed.

"Great," Felicity burbled. "Now that you are best friends…" Felicity put Obi in Oliver's arms with quick precision. It was liked a reverse-mugging, really. "I would like for you and Obi to head inside."

Oliver watched as Ronnie and Caitlyn expertly opened the front door of the empty box.

"Don't worry, Oliver, Obi is an old pro at running the time machine," she said with a warm smile. It was a very nice smile, he thought. Then he looked down at Obi, who, to his credit, was incredibly calm. Oliver had never held a live rabbit before. He had dated some girls with cats and screwed a socialite in the back of a limo on top of her mink coat once, but this was different. He noted the way the warm bunny fur brushed the skin on his forearm as he cradled it.

A moment later, he was being herded into the box by Felicity's eager and preternaturally attractive assistants. Suddenly, his field of vision narrowed and the sound of the theater was diminished by the three walls surrounding him. Oliver had no idea what might happen next and panic started to niggle him.

Felicity watched Oliver enter the box and his subsequent reaction made her giggle. "I think Oliver is a little nervous," she announced. Then she stood in front of the box.

Oliver glanced out and admired the assets he hadn't been able to study from his seat in the house. Then he distinctly heard her announce –

"I think he needs more company." A ticking guitar filled the quiet of the theater, the beginning of The Police's mysterious "I Burn for You."

And then Felicity was turning. Her small frame gently slipped into the box with him, bringing with it her warmth and the smell of coconut lime shampoo. Their eyes locked as their bodies nearly grazed each other. Felicity raised her hand to touch Oliver's jaw with her fingers, in full view of the audience.

 _Now that I have found you  
In the coolth of your evening smile  
The shade of your parasol  
And your love flows through me_

Oliver studied her lovely face lowering them to grip his bicep through his fitted white shirt. She was looking at him like he was the only man in the world, rather than the only one in the box with her. Oliver noticed that the box was beginning to move, spinning in place, but only out of his periphery. His eyes were locked on this woman. He admired her features, her porcelain skin, her sparkling eyes and her painted lips. Drawn to them, his head began to dip forward.

 _Though I drink at your pool  
I burn for you, I burn for…_

Then suddenly, Felicity whispered, "Now," and Oliver felt his body dropping, along with hers. They stopped moving seconds later, just as abruptly. The sound of the music was distant now.

"What the hell?" Oliver was surprised and disoriented. He straightened his legs from where they had flexed to take the jolt.

"Sorry," Felicity smiled and winced at the same time. "I couldn't warn you. It's the trick. I've never included another person before." And then she scooped Obi Bun Kenobi out of Oliver's arms and rushed out of the box and into a backstage area lit by naked bulbs.

Oliver followed her as she headed to an open dressing room doorway filled with a good-looking, dark-haired guy in his late forties. He was dressed immaculately in a black t-shirt and black jeans. His black cowboy boots and belt finished the surprisingly expensive look.

"Hey Hot Stuff," the man drawled.

"Hi Dave," she chirped, a little breathless. "Meet Dave," she threw over her shoulder to Oliver, then she added for Dave's benefit, "Dave…Oliver." Felicity gently thrust Obi into the man's hands, and then rushed past him into the room. Oliver approached slowly, trying to process the situation. Dave eyed him and pulled the door to the room partially closed behind him.

"I see Jimmy was on his game tonight," he stated dryly, checking Oliver out from head to toe. "My man has excellent taste."

At that moment, Oliver was feeling objectified and he wished Felicity would come back out into the hall.

"So, what do you think? Dave called to her, crossing his arms and puffing out his buff chest. "Does it fit? We didn't have a lot of time for _measurements_." Dave might have smirked on that word, seeing if he could get a reaction out of Oliver.

"Oh, Dave, it's gorgeous." she called from inside.

Oliver looked very confused by this point. Dave took pity on him. "Costume change," he growled, pointing into the room, still cuddling Obi.

Oliver understood at least part of what was going on now. He stepped back and took a breath, hoping she would emerge soon to enlighten him.

"Time?" she sounded agitated through the door. Dave glanced at his watch.

"Three minutes, 15. You need me for anything else, Honey?" Dave spoke into the doorway.

"I don't think so. Just take Obi upstairs?"

"Okay," Dave responded, still staring at the man his boyfriend had picked out for Felicity. He nodded at Oliver slowly, and then ambled down the hall, leaving him alone.

"Felicity?" Oliver wasn't sure what to do, so he began pacing the hall. His second lap was interrupted when the door flew open. What he saw captured his full attention. Shapely legs. Pink and black marabou feathers. And Felicity Smoak's exquisite, naked back. Her ivory shoulder blades moved seductively in front of him as she pinned the strapless dress against herself. Her hair was down now and a top hat was sitting on her head, cocked at an angle.

"Oliver, would you mind?"

With an unsteady breath, he moved forward and reached for the zipper pull that was nestled against her lower back. His fingers felt too big, all of a sudden. She seemed so delicate now. As he slowly raised the pull, he stared at the gentle curve of her shoulder. Want tugged at him – a deep desire to place his lips there and drag them across her soft skin. When the zipper was closed a moment later, Felicity spun around. The dress was a fitted pink and silver brocade corset on top and a skirt made of feathers that seemed to dance in the air. Silver stiletto shoes were icing on an already delectable cake.

"Thanks! Look alright?" Felicity blushed a little and smiled.

Oliver nodded, wordlessly. He thought she might be his own version of a desert mirage. Felicity grabbed his arm and pulled him along as she headed back to the box.

"When we got inside the box, a holographic image was made and then digitized. There's been all kinds of razzle dazzle going on onstage, but the audience still thinks it's us. Now we go back up and replace the image. Only now I'm all…fancy. And I trust you to keep my secret."

Oliver's expression, followed by a nod, showed that he understood. Arriving back at the box, Oliver re-entered without direction. Felicity followed and once again their bodies were close.

"In place, Jimmy." Felicity spoke to her teammate through her ear monitor. The box began to move.

Felicity stared up at Oliver and wondered if looking at something could actually make you drunk. Because that was how she felt. It was the only explanation for what she said next.

"Oliver, my boss suggested that I make the act a little, you know, spicier. Not like you know, the Spice Channel spicy. Just a bit more fun and flirty, you know? So, I was just thinking, it would be cute if when we went back out, there was a lipstick print on your shirt collar." She watched his face, trying to read his reaction to each word. "Would that be okay?"

Oliver nodded again, wondering when he had lost the ability to speak. He needed to fix that.

Felicity gulped down any feelings of panic at their proximity, rose up and placed her lips firmly on his shirt color. She lingered a moment, breathing him in. When she settled back down, she observed how the lipstick print practically glowed in the dark against the white fabric. Then she caught his eyes again. There was something mischievous in them.

"You know, it might be even better if you left one here," he pointed to his cheek. His voice reverberated inside the enclosed space.

 _"Ooh, where is here?"_ Jimmy chirped in her ear like a prurient cricket, causing Felicity to startle and blush a little at the same time. _"That boy better still have his pants on."_

Felicity huffed out a nervous laugh, in part because she liked the visual he suggested, but also because the idea of kissing Oliver and not his shirt was exciting. Oliver was playing along now and that was very nice. Felicity nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. She rolled up on her toes as he offered his cheek to her. Her soft lips melted against his skin, just above where a sexy accumulation of stubble veiled his jawline.

Felicity hesitated and then pulled away, leaving another perfect rosy print. Oliver exhaled, his powerful chest receding. She looked back up at him. That might have been a mistake, because his expression was tense with…something. Felicity unconsciously licked her lips, sensing them barer from sharing her lipstick.

They were moving again. The music was audible again. Pulsing. Almost tribal.

The something that simmered in Oliver's eyes sparked and suddenly his lips crashed down. Felicity whimpered and welcomed his mouth against hers, hot and just as wanting. She felt him slip one hand up her waist while the other skimmed down her side and ruffled past the marabou.

The feathers teased Oliver's fingers as he sought her leg. When he finally palmed her smooth skin, the muscles beneath responded. His grasp encouraged her thigh to graze his hip. He held it there and leaned into her. Meanwhile, his other hand pressed against a brocade-covered breast. He teased the fabric with his thumb. Felicity grasped onto his shoulder for support while her free hand slipped between two buttons on his shirt and massaged the warm skin she found there.

 _"Honey, I'm the last person to cockblock you, but you've got ten seconds."_

Felicity suddenly whined and pulled her lips away. Oliver's eyes were closed and he gulped a breath. They looked at each other, imagining what might have come next. So much excellent touching.

"A drink. After." It was more like a statement from him than a question. He wasn't sure he still needed to ask.

"Showtime," she whispered back, avoiding the subject for the time being.

A moment later, a spotlight illuminated the box. The audience caught Felicity's mouth in feigned surprise, her thigh still bent astride his hip. Oliver smirked on cue. At this point, the audience roared with applause. Felicity mimed a blush and reached down to swat Oliver's hand away. She made a show of shimmying out of the enclosure, all the while smiling. She took a little bow and then extended her hand to encourage the man to exit.

Oliver moved beside her, keeping his eyes on her constantly. He really didn't want to face the audience at that moment, even though they were center stage and fairly unavoidable. He just watched Felicity, glowing in the light, a fresh pink in her cheeks that may have been caused by him. He offered his most genuine smile, which was rendered almost boyish by the lipstick print on his cheek.

Felicity startled at the look of admiration she was receiving from the man, as well as how damn beautiful he looked. She smiled back, almost shyly. Then she removed the tophat from her head and turned it upside down.

"Abracadabra." She grinned and then raised the hat toward him. Curious, Oliver looked down just at the moment when Obi Wan chose to pop his head out of the hat. A surprised laugh overtook him as the applause swelled again. But then his expression morphed into something reflecting disbelief. He was sure he had seen Dave walk away with the rabbit downstairs. Oliver started clapping himself.

Felicity bowed to the audience and then curtseyed to Oliver in an ironically demure fashion before the stage lights dimmed and the curtain closed on the best performance of her life.

3

Back down in her dressing room, Felicity blew deep breaths out while staring at herself in the long, theatrical makeup mirror. The incandescent bulbs that lined it did an excellent job highlighting the look of shock and residual lust currently decorating her face.

She was supposed to be a professional. Since when did she make out with total strangers? Since when did she get handsy and lippsy…was that even a word…with audience members? During a show?

A knock roused her from her current bout of self-loathing. Pulling the door open, she got her answer.

Since Oliver Queen.


End file.
